Creation:Original/Michael Sozer
Name: Michael Sozer Species: Half-Faerie (distant kelpie blood) Age: ' Physical 18. Biological 56 '''Appearance: ' Has shark teeth (hides with magic in mundane world) 'Personality: ' Michael, being half-faerie, loves to trick, scam and manipulate anyone, telling them lies that seem true, using them to do his bidding and his favourite, making best friends turn on each other. When he does get in trouble for manipulating people, which will rarely happen, Michael will lie his way out and if that doesn't work, he'll either leg it out of there or use magic. Being around new people, Michael find the best because most of them won't know his tricks, so he'll act all nice to start then goes into his normal ways, basically a used car salesman. When he finds someone that won't let their guard down when he is around, Michael is a really nice guy, not doing any of his scams. He seems to follow the old faerie traditions expect for not lying, not telling people his real name '''City: New York Court: Unseelie History: Craig Sozer was an odd guy, believing his child was from another world. The Sozer family was very old and had distant Faerie blood, to be accurate kelpie blood, and would only show itself when another half-Faerie child was born, thanks to a spell the first half-Faerie ancestor of the Sozer family. What Craig didn't know that his child was actually a changeling and his real child with not long departed wife was living in Faerie Land and the child living with him was a sickly Faerie child. Craig may have been a young single parent but he got on very well, providing for his son. By the time the Faerie child was 20 in mundane status, Craig had been abducted by the Faerie child's mother and taken to Faerie Land, while Craig's real son was used as his replacement. Craig was quickly put under a spell making Craig go native and want to stay in Faerie land Lora, the Faerie that swapped Craig's mundane child with her Faerie child. Soon Lora and Craig had twin half-Faerie children, one boy and one girl. The girl twin was sent to live with Lora's Faerie child that lived in the mundane world while the boy stayed in Faerie Land. The boy happened to be Michael. Michael lived all his life in Faerie Land, learning about everything a Faerie could do and Craig teaching him the only thing Lora could not, how to lie. Craig didn't know anything about his life in the Mundane world but realised that he could do something that faeries couldn't do, lie. Soon Craig's mundane body couldn't stand the effects Faerie Land was having on him and died, at the Mundane age of 77. Lora wanted her son to know how his sister felt living in the mundane world, so she swapped Michael and his twin sister. Michael lived with his half-brother until he was killed right in front of Michael. Once Michael's half-brother was killed and his mundane half-brother died, Michale took the family home, a pent house that his great-grandfather had bought with the money he got when he sold his inherited property and coincidentally looked over the New York Institute. Weapons: Magic, psychological manipulation and his shark teeth Notes Allo! Just one thing. The mundane child was the child of Craig and who? And didn't Craig forget everything about his mundane life? Faeries trap adults with their magic for them to forget about everything and "go native", like them. SO, yeah, that's all. The mother of the Mundane child was just a normal mundane and I knew i forgot something Category:UniPacific16 Category:Created